


Nobody Caffeinated Wants to Spend the Holidays Solo

by dapatty, Sunquistadora



Series: Coffee Shop AU [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, seriously the fluffiest, with coffee even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunquistadora/pseuds/Sunquistadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are Christmas invitations and Stiles didn’t even have to make coffee for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Caffeinated Wants to Spend the Holidays Solo

 

 

Cover by Sunquistadora

 

Download: [mp3](http://sunquistadora.parakaproductions.com/CoffeeChristmas.mp3) \--- [m4a](http://sunquistadora.parakaproductions.com/CoffeeChristmas.m4a)

 

Coffee. Stiles totally smelled coffee.

He might still be asleep though, unless Jarvis had started making coffee for him. Which, nah. Jarvis was awesome in many ways, even to the point of kind of being a mother hen regarding Stiles getting actual sleep despite being a very snarky A.I.. But Jarvis would not have talked to the coffee machine on Stiles’ behalf.

Stiles peaked his head around the corner and blinked. Because Bucky Barnes was sitting at the kitchen island. Just sitting there on one of the bar stools drinking out of the Olaf from Frozen themed mug that Stiles had picked up from Disneyland this past summer. Looking pretty comfortable like he just did this drinking coffee in Stiles' kitchen thing every day.

Agent Barnes even seemed to be reading a newspaper. Who does that anymore? People originally from World War II apparently.

And hey, shouldn’t Agents Barnes be on the East coast doing some sort of super secret spy shit? Why was the guy here, drinking Stiles' coffee and reading in his kitchen?

Stiles was just plain unnerved. Completely and totally.

“Are you going to stand at the corner all day or do you want some coffee?” Barnes asked, not looking up from his paper. Stiles totally didn't startle at being called out. Did not.

“I’m surrounded by people who have unnatural senses,” Stiles muttered under his breath. “I should have more of a complex.”

Barnes made a noise that sounded suspiciously like amusement at Stiles expense.

“Yes. Coffee. Good of you to have let yourself in and made some,” Stiles grumbled, stomping into the kitchen. He grabbed a mug from the dish drainer and filled it, noticing that Barnes had made enough for Stiles to at least have another cup.

 _Yep. Totally a super-human. That shit is way too nice for normal people,_ Stiles thought as he added sugar and slid onto the other stool opposite Barnes. _Well, unless you’re Allison. Allison’s just sweet though._ He smiled a little to himself because Allison.

But seriously, how had all the Avengers and their Agent buddies decided that Stiles' apartment was the best hangout? Do they all have keys to his place or is there some sort of Jarvis approved secret password? Or was it just that they liked employee discounted freshly ground coffee beans? Stiles was afraid to ask.

Squinting at Barnes, who had yet to look at him, Stiles took a sip and moaned, “Oh my god this is way more good than usual. Did you clean the pot? Lace it with cyanide? No, don’t tell me. I don’t care if you’ve poisoned me because of Coulson’s orders. I keep telling him there are no stupid questions, but whatever. This is an excellent way to go.”

“Poisoned?” Barnes lifted an eyebrow.

“Craaaaapppp,” Stiles gulped. “Dude. I totally didn’t mean any offense. I’m so sorry. But like, why would you think I have any brain cells left. I just finished the semester. I’m almost out of spoons and I’ve never really had any tact when I’m at my best and this is the best cup of coffee I've had had in two months. Better than Clint's even."

Barnes started to smile and Stiles glared at him half-heartedly. Sometimes he forgot that Barnes had a sense of humor. Granted he usually remembered when Barnes and Natasha were in the same room telling increasingly filthy jokes and having asides at their teammates expense.

Mainly, Stiles hadn’t had enough coffee for smart asses, trained killers or not.

“You asshole! I thought I’d actually insulted you. Geez,” Stiles muttered and took another gulp of coffee.

Barnes just shrugged. “I saw an opportunity and I took it.”

“Because you are a menace,” Stiles agreed. “Like, no offense or anything, but why are you in my kitchen? Is this work related, because I’m so not into that if it is? I’m sure world-saving can wait.”

“No. Nothing quite so dire. I just noticed you were still in the building and Steve and Nat are on the other side of the universe,” Bucky answered, shrugging like it wasn’t a big deal. “Something to do with an Infinity Stone. Quill wasn’t sure.”

Oh crap. Bucky Barnes was totally in Stiles apartment because he doesn’t have anyone to spend Christmas with. Probably. Like, Stiles was totally just guessing, but signs all point to yes. Maybe Jarvis simply thought it had been too long since Stiles had had guests and invited Barnes down.

“Bummer,” Stiles said, draining the last dregs of coffee and sitting his mug down. Time to get a feel for the situation and confirm his suspicions one way or the other. “So they probably won’t make it back in time for the holiday?”

“Probably not.” Bucky shrugged, like Christmas alone was no big deal. Bucky wasn’t even at S.H.I.E.L.D.’s top secret headquarters right now hanging out with Coulson’s team, so that brand of zany festivus cheer involving Skye’s eggnog was out. Bucky probably wouldn’t go back to New York either, would probably just sit here in Stark’s building and drink coffee and read the paper with only Jarvis for company. Not that Jarvis was bad company, just not _people_ company.

And shit, Stiles was totally calling him Bucky in his mind. It’s all the more personal now. Stiles could already see his dad’s _so-you’ve-brought-in-another-stray_ face. But Christmas. Stiles was pretty sure that you couldn’t leave ex-assassins alone on Christmas. Inviting Bucky was, at the very least, Stiles' civic duty.

“So, I’m driving back after I’ve had another cup of coffee and maybe a shower,” Stiles said, all casual like. Very much in the tone of _this is no big deal_ with a healthy side of _and I’m sure as hell not doing you a pity favor_.

“I’m sure your pack will appreciate your attempt at personal hygiene,” Bucky said, eyebrows rising in curious suspicion.

“Will you need any more time than that to throw some shit in a bag?” Stiles asked and then just barrelled on, better to confuse with a lot of words all at once. Stun him into agreeing to a Christmas gathering. “Because the pack house has extra room and we need someone to cook mashed potatoes that actually knows what they’re doing. Scott is great, but can’t be allowed to ruin the potatoes for another year. And I’ve heard you make pie. The pack will be forever in your debt if you can make potatoes and pie happen.”

Bucky’s face went through an array of emotions, settling on a neutral one with an undercurrent of touched.

“That’s a very generous invitation,” Bucky allowed. “Just one question.”

“Hit me,” Stiles said, trying not to look as smug as he felt. Who knew getting Bucky Barnes to agree to Christmas Pack Festivities would feel like such an accomplishment. Weird. It must be the Christmas spirit infecting his brain.

“What kind of pie?” Bucky asked with grave seriousness.

“Apple,” Stiles answered with the same tone. “Steve has shown me pictures of your latticework. It’s the shit.”

The corner of Bucky’s mouth upturned to a smile. “Then that is enough time for me to throw a few things in a bag.”

Stiles beamed.

And that’s how Bucky Barnes spent Christmas with the McCall pack where he talked a lot of baseball with Stiles’ dad, accepted Ms. McCall’s mothering with quiet gratitude and managed to kick all the werewolves asses at darts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to darling Sunquistadora for remaining complete and total game with this silliness. They are the BEST ever and should get EVERYTHING they want this holiday season! I'm just saying. ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> S: Eternal lovefest! Dapatty is the best forever and ever and basically the sweetest to work with and really great at making me laugh with her stories! <3


End file.
